


how to flirt: rebelcaptain style

by orphan_account



Series: rebelcaptain is fucking canon [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if this ship tag doesn't become 'common' soon im gonna scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to flirt: rebelcaptain style

Surprisingly enough, it’s Jyn who makes the first move. They’re walking back together to their rooms - their _separate_  rooms, of course, they just happen to be roughly in the same vicinity - until the time comes where they need to part paths.

Cassian gives her his usual nod. “Night, Erso. Don’t let the Wookies get you.” Usually, she smiles or rolls her eyes - he’s never going to let that Ewok story die, even if he has to bring up other furry species to do it - but today, it’s different. Not the norm.

Jyn gives him a smile - ah, a good day! - before taking a step closer, into his personal space. She blinks up at him, but before Cassian has a chance to say more than “Uhh-”

She kisses him.

Okay, okay, it’s a kiss on the _cheek_ , but it still doesn’t stop Cassian from freezing in the middle of the hall, utterly stunned. He- I- She- _What?_

As if hearing his internal crisis, Jyn’s smile slips to a smirk. “Night, Andor.” She turned, walking down the left fork in the road to her room, and let the door shut behind her.

Cassian? Cassian wasn’t rebooting any time soon. 


End file.
